Last Time with You
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Mukuro akhirnya menyuruh Hibari untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang ia cintai, Dino. Last chapter, Last Time with You. D18, 6918. R
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan, Rou disini~! Rou orang baru di fanfiction~ Yoroshiku ne~ *bow*

Untuk fic pertama, Rou mau nulis fanfic yang udah lama mau Rou publish. Dan akhirnya Rou publish juga..

Tadinya Rou mau buat fanfic ini satu chapter, tapi, takutnya kepanjangan, jadi Rou bagi sekitar 4 atau 5 chapter (perkiraannya)

Genrenya... Romance & angst (mungkin?)

Yosh~! Mari kita lanjutkan ke Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything related to KHR~ KHR is belong to Amano Akira-sensei, and this fiction is belong to me~

Warning: Typo bertebaran, aneh, gajhe, OOC.

Pairing: 6918, D18 (lebih tepatnya D1869~ /plak/), and (very) slightly 1827. Don't like, Don't read! Dan juga, kalau mau nge-flame jangan disini, kay~?

* * *

**Last Time with You**

**Chapter 1**

Hibari Kyouya, sang vongola cloud guardian sudah tiba di markas vongola setelah mengerjakan sebuah misi. Angin dini hari menerpa rambut hitam nya. Ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam markas vongola. Sejauh mata cobat bule nya memandang, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di markas itu. Tentu saja, waktu menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari. Semua orang pasti masih tertidur. Hibari pun melangkah ke arah ruang kerja Vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang biasanya masih terjaga untuk memeriksa laporan hasil misi para anak buahnya dan juga guardiannya. Hibari membuka ruang kerja Tsuna setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Hibari bisa melihat si boss tertidur di atas mejanya. Hibari tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakan laporannya di atas meja Tsuna. Kemudian, ia melepas jaket hitamnya, dan menyelimuti Tsuna dengan jaketnya. Udara dini hari memang cukup dingin. Tsuna bisa sakit kalau tidur di sana. Baru saja Hibari mau pergi, seseorang yang Hibari kenal berdiri di ambang pintu. Tampaknya, Hibari agak kesal dengan kedatangan orang itu

"Kufufu... Rupanya kau sudah pulang, Hibari Kyouya.." kata orang yang tak lain adalah Rokudo Mukuro

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata Hibari sambil menyiapkan tonfanya

"Oya oya.. Kau tidak inign bertarung disini, kan? Tsunayoshi bisa terbangun," Mukuro tersenyum kecil, "Si Bucking horse mencari mu dari kemarin malam. Ia bingung, kau belum pulang juga, padahal kau bilang akan pulang kemarin malam"

"Hanya ada masalah sedikit, jadi aku pulang terlambat," kata Hibari, "Mau apa kau kesini, rambut nanas?"

"Kufufu... Tentu saja menyerahkan laporan.. Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mukuro

"*sigh* kau tidak lihat, apa? Aku sedang me-" Mukuro memotong perkataan Hibari,

"Menyelimuti Tsunayoshi dengan jaket mu?"

"Bukan bodoh..." kata Hibari yang kesal menghadapi Mukuro

"Kufufu... Kan kau bilang 'kau tidak lihat, apa?'... Dan yang kulihat itu ya... Yang tadi ku katakan.." kata Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil

"Aku ingin menyerahkan laporan. Aku tidak mau susah payah membuat laporan lagi jika aku menghilangkan kertas laporan itu" kata Hibari

"Unn..." Tsuna terbangun

"Oya oya... Kau telah membangunkan Tsunayoshi, Kyouya.." kata Mukuro

"Kau yang membangunkannya, bodoh,," balas Hibari, "Tsunayoshi, karena kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kau pergi ke kamar mu untuk istirahat"

"A-ah.. I-i-iya..." Tsuna berdiri dari kursinya. Tapi, ia masih sangat mengantuk. Tampaknya sang vongola decimo baru saja tidur tak lama sebelum Hibari datang. Tsuna berjalan dengan keadaan setengah tidur.

"*sigh* Biar ku antarkan ke kamar mu, Tsunayoshi" Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan menggendongnya dengan cara bridal style

Tsuna yang setengah tidur itu tertidur kembali saat Hibari menggendongnya

"Minggir kau, nanas.." Kata Hibari

"..." Mukuro berjalan pergi. Sedangkan Hibari berjalan ke kamar Tsuna

* * *

Dengan perlahan, Hibari menidurkan Tsuna di atas kasur nya. Tak lupa, ia menyelimuti Tsuna. Hibari mematikan lampu kamar Tsuna dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan

"U-ukh-!" Hibari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit

"A-akh..." Hibari menyandarkan diri di dinding. Ia menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendekat

"A-ah! Kyouya! Kau sudah pulang, rupanya!" kata orang berambut kuning itu, yang tak lain adalah Dino Cavallone.

"kau... mencari ku... kan?" tanya Hibari yang masih menahan sakit di kepalanya

"Ya... Kau kenapa, Kyouya?" tanya Dino

"Bisa... tolong aku... ke kamar..?" Hibari bertanya balik

"A-ah.. Baiklah! Er... mau ku gendong?" tawar Dino

"Aku... tidak... selemah itu,,, herbivore..." balas Hibari

"A-ah... Baiklah..." Dino membantu Hibari berdiri dan membantunya berjalan ke kamar nya

* * *

Hari sudah pagi. Cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamar Hibari memaksanya untuk bangun walaupun ia masih sangat mengantuk. Kepalanya sudah tak terasa sakit. Tapi, ia mersakan sesuatu di tangannya yang membuat tangannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tangan seseorang. Hibari terlalu malas untuk membuka mata dan ingin mengganti posisi tidur nya. Tapi genggaman tangan itu menghalanginya untuk bergerak. Di satu sisi, Hibari sangat ingin melepas genggaman tangan itu, tetapi, di satu sisi, ia ingin terus menggenggam tangan itu. Akhirnya Hibari memutuskan menggenggam tangan itu. Bahkan lebih erat, bagaikan takut kehilangan orang itu

"Uh... Sakit, Kyouya..." rintih orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Dino. Ia memperhatikan Hibari yang terlihat masih tertidur

"_Apakah kepalanya sakit lagi?"_ tanya Dino dalam hatinya

"Kyouya? Kau tak apa-apa?" Dino memastikan bahwa Hibari sudah bangun atau belum

Dengan malas, Hibari membuka matanya. Walaupun masih setengah mengantuk, Hibari melihat dengan jelas bahwa Dino terlihat cemas

"Kepala ku sudah tidak sakit, herbivore.. Pergi sana.." kata Hibari

"Baiklah.. Tapi.. Kyouya..." Dino agak sedikit sweatdrop

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hibari yang sudah agak kesal

"Er.. Tanganmu.. Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau kau menggenggam tangan ku. Apalagi seerat ini..." Dino bersweatdrop ria. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"*yawn* Memang apa yang terjadi padaku tadi pagi sampai kau menjaga ku sampai pagi?" tanya Kyouya

"Itu.. Tadi pagi, kau kelihatannya sangat kesakitan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengawasimu," Dino berhenti sebentar "Kau sepertinya punya penyakit berat... Sudah di periksa ke dokter?" tanya nya

"Ah.. Paling hanya sakit kepala biasa.. Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi. Sana, keluar!" usir Hibari

"A-ah.. Baiklah, Kyouya.." Dino melangkah keluar. Sementara, Hibari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

* * *

Beberapa orang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk dengan malasnya duduk disana. Berbeda dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sudah siap mengawali hari. Ryohei yang sedang berolahraga pagi tentu saja tidak ada disana. Lambo sedang menyantap sarapan dengan santainya, sedangkan I-pin pergi mengantarkan pesanan ke Kawahiro. Jika ada yang tanya di mana Mukuro, Kemungkinan ia sedang duduk di dekat pohon sakura di taman markas Vongola. Chrome memang sulit dicari. Tapi, biasanya, dia juga ada di taman, walaupun tidak bersama Mukuro.

"Juudaime.. Kelihatannya kau masih mengantuk.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera

"Uh-huh? I-iya.. Aku tidak apa-apa... Tenang saja, Gokudera-kun.." jawab Tsuna sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya

"Ahaha.. Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri, Tsuna!" Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasanya

"Iya..." jawab Tsuna yang mengantuk

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu ruang makan

"Yo! Tsuna!" sapa orang di ambang pintu yang ternyata adalah Dino

"A-ah.. Dino-san..." Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menoleh ke arah pintu

"Mana Hibari? Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Yamamoto

"Sudah. Dia sekarang sedang mandi,," Dino berjalan kearah kursi. "Oh, ya, Tsuna, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan.." Dino menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya

"Ada apa..?" tanya Tsuna malas-malasan.

"Apakah Kyouya punya penyakit serius?" tanya Dino

"Hmm? Setauku tidak..." jawab Tsuna

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia punya penyakit berat" timpal Gokudera

"Kupikir, Hibari tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik jika punya penyakit berat!" kata Yamamoto

"Sepertinya dia juga tidak pernah mengecek kesehatannya" kata Gokudera

"Oh.. Jadi begitu.." kata Dino pelan

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gokudera

"Sepertinya, kesehatan Kyouya harus di cek. Aku takut ada hal buruk terjadinya padanya,," Dino menghela nafas "Tadi pagi, setelah dia pulang, aku m-" belum selesai Dino berbicara, seseorang membanting pintu ruang makan

"A-a-ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna kaget

"Dino... Ikut aku..." Hibari menarik Dino pergi keluar ruang makan

"H-hei! Pelan-pelan, Kyouya!"

* * *

"Ada apa sampai kau menarikku kesini, Kyouya?" tanya Dino yang dibawa Hibari ke taman

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan tentang kejadian semalam!" Hibari menatap tajam

"Memangnya kenapa?" Dino terlihat keheranan

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot di suruh ke rumah sakit," kata Hibari "Lagipula sudah kubilang, ini hanya sakit kepala biasa!"

"Kufufu... Memangnya, ada apa, Kyouya?" Mukuro yang memang sedang berada di taman mendekati mereka

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, nanas!" kata Hibari

"Oya oya.. Ayolah... Aku kan juga mau tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dino tadi pagi?" tanya Mukuro

"Kau pikir apa?" balas Hibari

"Kufufu.. tidak tahu, ya... Pikiran manusia itu tidak mudah ditebak"

"Diam kau, bicara lagi, atau, kami korosu.." Hibari menyiapkan tonfa nya

"Sudah, lah, Kyouya.. Jangan berkelahi disini!" Dino berusaha menenangkan Hibari. Hibari pun menyimpan tonfanya kembali, dan berjalan pergi

"Pokoknya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Kalau kau beritahu orang lain... kami korosu... " Hibari mendeath glare Dino dan berjalan pergi

"*sigh* Dia tidak pernah berubah" keluh Dino

"Kalau berubah, bukan Kyouya namanya~" Mukuro tertawa kecil

"Ya,," Dino berhenti sebentar "Hei, Mukuro, apakah Hibari pernah menceritakan tentang kesehatannya kepada mu?" tanya Dino

Mukuro mangangkat salah satu alisnya, "Untuk apa ia memberitahukannya kepada ku?"

"Ya... Mungkin saja..."

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, Kenapa kau tidak coba suruh dia periksa ke rumah sakit?" Mukuro bertanya balik

Dino menghela nafas, "Kau tadi dengar kan, dia tidak ingin ke repot-repot ke rumah sakit"

Mukuro tertawa kecil lagi, "Kufufu.. Kalau kau yang suruh, dia pasti mau"

Dino terdiam. Ia agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Mukuro

"Baiklah, akan kucoba..." Dino mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari Hibari

* * *

Hibari sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja Tsuna. Tampaknya ia ingin mengambil misi lagi. Hibari mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Tsuna

"A-ah! Silahkan masuk!" sahut seseorang dari dalam. Hibari pun membuka pintu di depannya

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna berdiri dari bangkunya

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau kaget aku datang kesini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil misi" Hibari berjalan mendekati meja Tsuna

"Eto... Maaf, Hibari-san! Belum ada misi baru saat ini. Mungkin besok baru ada misi baru," kata Tsuna "Um... Hibari-san..." panggil Tsuna

"Ada apa, herbivore?" balas Hibari

"Apakah ini jas milikmu?" Tsuna menunjukan sebuah jas yang sedari tadi di taruh di sandaran kursinya

"... Ya. Itu jas milikku"

"A-ah.. terima kasih, karena kemarin kau menggendongku ke kamar ku" kata Tsuna agak malu-malu. Hibari hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil

"Eto... Hibari-san..." kata Tsuna lagi

"Apa lagi?" balas Hibari

"Apa Hibari-san punya penyakit berat?"

"Hm? Kau pikir?" Hibari malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain

"A-aku tidak tahu,," jawab Tsuna "Tapi sebaiknya Hibari-san memeriksakan kesehatan mu. Aku takut kalau Hibari-san ternyata punya penyakit berat" lanjut Tsuna

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Herbivore," Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna "Tidak mungkin aku punya penyakit berat. Kalau punya, mana mungkin bisa bertarung?" Hibari mengelus pelan kepala Tsuna

"Tapi, Hibari-san, bisa saja karena bertarung, Hibari-san jadi punya penyakit berat!" balas Tsuna

"Tenang saja, Tsunayoshi," Hibari mengecup kening Tsuna "Aku tidak akan apa-apa"

Pipi Tsuna memerah. Tentu saja. Ia belum pernah dicium seorang laki-laki (walaupun hanya keningnya). Apalagi, yang menciumnya sekarang adalah seorang carnivore yang di takuti banyak orang, dan juga orang yang ia sukai

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" Hibari berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Tsuna. Ketika ia ingin membuka pintu, ia merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya lagi. Ia juga sempat kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tetapi, Hibari dengan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hibari-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna khawatir

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, herbivore" Hibari berjalan pergi lagi

Hibari berjalan di koridor markas vongola. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu baik. Ia kurang bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit lagi. Kali ini lebih parah. Bahkan ia merasa mual. Ia terduduk lemas di koridor, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, dan juga memegangi perutnya yang entah kenapa terasa mual.

"Ukh.. Ada apa dengan tubuh ku ini?" keluh Hibari

"K-Kyouya! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino yang sedari tadi mencari Hibari langsung berlari ke arah Hibari begitu menemukannya. Apalagi Hibari sedang terduduk lemas.

"Haneuma... Jangan... Beritahu ini... pada.. siapapun,," Hibari memegang kerah Dino yang mendekat ke arahnya "Atau.. Kami korosu..." lanjut Hibari sambil menatap mata Dino dengan death glare andalannya

Dino terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun. Tapi," Dino berhenti sesaat "Tapi, berjanjilah, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun jika kau mau memeriksakan kesehatanmu ke dokter"

Hibari membalas kata-kata Dino dengan death glare

"Mereka akan tahu kalau aku memeriksakan kesehatanku ke dokter" kata Hibari

"Aku akan atur, sehingga mereka tidak tahu soal ini" balas Dino

Hibari berpikir sebentar, dan berkata, "... Baiklah.."

Dino memegang pipi Hibari

"Nah.. Dengan begini, setidak nya aku bisa bernafas lega sedikit," kata Dino. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada yang lain soal kau yang terduduk lemas di koridor, ataupun terntang pemeriksaan kesehatanmu" lanjut Dino. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Hibari hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam beberapa detik

"Aku janji" Dino tersenyum lembut, kemudian memeluk Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat sang don Cavallone, berharap masih bisa merasakan pelukan itu di lain waktu

"Kepala mu masih sakit?" tanya Dino

Hibari mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kamar mu" Dino menggendong Hibari dengan cara bridal style

"Tunggu, Haneuma... kamar ku kan jauh..." kata Hibari

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, kau tidur di kamar ku dulu, ya? Kamarku kan tidak terlalu jauh" tawar Dino

"Ya..." jawab Hibari. Baru langkah pertama, Dino sudah hampir jatuh. Tidak ada Romario atau pun subordinatenya yang lain saat itu. Dino hanya tertawa kecil, "Maaf Kyouya"

"Jalan yang benar, Haneuma.." kata Hibari kesal

"Akan kucoba.." Dino tertawa kecil

* * *

Sesampai nya di kamar Dino, ia langsung membaringkan tubuh Hibari di tempat tidurnya, Dino menghela nafas panjang. Diperhatikan wajah Hibari yang sedang tertidur

"Semoga kau bisa istirahat dengan baik, Kyouya.." Dino mengecup kening Hibari dan berjalan pergi dari kamarnya

* * *

"Kyouya.. Kyouya.. Bangun!" Dino mencoba membangunkan Hibari

Hibari yang akhirnya merasa terganggu, membuka matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hibari dengan nada sinis

"Kau tidur lama sekali! Ini sudah pagi lagi, lho" kata Dino sambil membuka tirai jendela kamarnya

"*yawn* Apakah mereka mencari ku?" tanya Hibari

"Iya. Tapi aku bilang bahwa kau sedang pergi. Setelah itu tidak ada yang bertanya lagi," jawab Dino "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dino lagi.

Hibari mengangguk kecil.

"Kemarin aku sudah membuat janji dengan seorang dokter. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ini baju mu yang ku ambil dari kamar mu" Dino memberikan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan juga celana panjang hitam. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, memberikan Hibari waktu untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya

* * *

Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama, akhirnya, mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hibari langsung di periksa. Dino hanya bisa berharap, semoga hasilnya tidak mengerikan. Waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya pemeriksaan kesahatan Hibari telah selesai. Hasil pemeriksaan akan langsung di proses dan langsung di berikan ke Hibari. Sambil menunggu, mereka hanya duduk di dekat ruang pemeriksaan sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya hasil pemeriksaannya selesai. Hibari pun masuk ke ruang dokter untuk menerima hasil pemeriksaan sokter memberikan Hibari sebuah map berwarna coklat. Dengan tenang, Hibari membuka amplop tersebut. Ia membaca hasil pemeriksaan tersebut dan terdiam saat membaca hasil akhirnya

"Hei, kau.. Kau tidak salah, kan?" Hibari men death glare sang dokter

"Maaf, Hibari-sama. Tapi, itu lah hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan anda" kata sang dokter, mencoba untuk tetap tenang walau sebenarnya sudah agak takut dengan death glare Hibari

Hibari melihat hasil pemeriksaannya lagi. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang tercetak di kertas putih itu

"Hibari-sama, Anda terjangkit Kanker otak stadium 3. Kemungkinan, Hidup anda tinggal 1 atau 2 bulan lagi"

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Yosh~ Akhirnya selesai! *nari-nari gajhe*

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh = ="

Se aneh apapun cerita Rou, para readers sekalian masih mau review, kan~? *puppy eyes*

Yosh... Klik aja icon berwarna oren dengan tulisan biru di bawah~


	2. Chapter 2

Rou: Fiuh... Akhirnya update...

Luna: Ngapain saya ada disini?

Rou: Mulai sekarang luna harus bantuin Rou disini!

Luna: Ngapain sih? Kurang kerjaan.

Rou: Ah... *mojok*

Luna: Ya udah.. Kubantuin... Aku baca review nya, ya... Pertama, Dari **Nonohana Kizure**. Eh, ya... Lucielle siapa?

Rou: Eh? Lucy-nee-san? Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri~

Luna: Kenapa?

Rou: Eto... No particular reason... = ="

Luna: Katanya, dia juga nemu typo tuh

Rou: Guh... Oh, ya, saya masukin 1827, soalnya, ini buat ceritanya... Soalnya quote nya... Pokoknya kalau ga ada 1827 nanti kurang!

Luna: Eh, katanya **Rion Fuyushita**, Muku di suruh main sama si tuna...

Rou: Akh! Saya ga suka pairing itu! Tuna... tuna sama Spanner aja! /plak/ Abisnya mau sama siapa lagi..

Luna: Sama si Cake?

Rou: Oh, iya.. Terus, buat **Chel di Cieli**, chapter 1 emang belom ada..

Luna: Terus kenapa di tulis?

Rou: A-a-a-aaaaa... Ga papa... Tapi di chapter lumayan banyak kok...

Luna: Hei, orang di balik tirai! Bacain disclaimer!

Rou: Siapa yang di balik tirai?

Luna: OC mu juga..

Soleil: A-a-a-aah... Baiklah... Disclaimer, **Kami tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR, hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei**. Kalau kita yang bikin...

Rou: Di situs manga online, genrenya bakal nambah satu~ Shounen-ai~!

Luna: Warning, typo dimana-mana, gajhe, maksa, OOC

Soleil: Pa-pairing... Ada D18.. 6918... Dan juga 1827...

Luna: Terima kasih untuk **Nonohana Kizure**, **Rion Fuyushita**, **Natty**, dan **Chel di Cieli** yang mau me review cerita ini!

* * *

**Last Time with You**

**Chapter 2**

Sang dokter memberikan Hibari sebuah map berwarna coklat. Dengan tenang, Hibari membuka amplop tersebut. Ia membaca hasil pemeriksaan tersebut dan terdiam saat membaca hasil akhirnya

"Hei, kau.. Kau tidak salah, kan?" Hibari men death glare sang dokter

"Maaf, Hibari-sama. Tapi, itu lah hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan anda" kata sang dokter, mencoba untuk tetap tenang walau sebenarnya sudah agak takut dengan death glare Hibari

Hibari melihat hasil pemeriksaannya lagi. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang tercetak di kertas putih itu

"Hibari-sama, Anda terjangkit Kanker otak stadium 3. Kemungkinan, Hidup anda tinggal 1 atau 2 bulan lagi"

BRAK!

"Jangan bercanda!" Hibari menggebrak meja di depannya

"Ma-Ma-Maaf. H-Hibari-sama... Kami tidak pernah memberikan laporan palsu..." sang dokter ketakutan

"Aku tidak akan percaya dengan kertas putih tak berguna seperti ini,," Hibari merobek hasil pemeriksaannya "Kalau ada yang bertanya soal ini, jangan beritahukan. Atau..." Hibari mengeluarkan death glarenya. Sang dokter sudah benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kh,," Hibari memegangi kepalanya "Atau.. Kami.. Korosu.." lanjutnya

Hibari pun berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan sang dokter yang ketakutan.

"Ah! Bagaimana hasilnya, Kyouya?" tanya Dino ketika Hibari keluar dari ruangan dokter

"Tidak ada yang buruk. Jadi aku langsung merobek nya" Hibari berjalan pergi

"Ah... Kyouya.. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dino

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Ayo, pulang.." kata Hibari

"A-ah.. Baiklah, Kyouya.." Dino segera berlari kearah Hibari

Mereka pun langsung kembali ke markas vongola

* * *

"Kyouya... Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dino ketika sampai di markas vongola. Hibari menatap tajam Dino.

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu berkali-kali. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya" Hibari berjalan pergi

_Kalau ia tahu..._

_Pasti ia akan sedih.._

Hibari berjalan di koridor. Penglihatannya berbayang. Ia juga tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Hibari berhenti sebentar untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi, dan juga memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Hibari-san!" seseorang memanggil nya. Ia menoleh ke depan. Sang vongola decimo, berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemas

"Ada apa, herbivore?" tanya Hibari dengan sinis

"Hibari-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna khawatir

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Herbivore..." Hibari yang sudah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya berjalan lagi

_Kalau mereka tahu.._

_Mereka pasti sangat cemas_

Hibari sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya memang jauh dari pintu masuk markas Vongola. Ia tak tahu kenapa dulu ia memilih kamar yang itu. Ia berjalan melewati taman. Ia tahu orang itu akan menghadangnya dan mengajak nya berbicara. Maka, ia agak mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kufufu~" suara tawa yang sudah tak asing lagi terdengar dari arah taman

"Tch.." keluh Hibari. Mukuro berjalan ke arahnya

"Oya oya... Kau terlihat buru-buru... ada apa?" tanya Mukuro

"Bukan urusanmu" Hibari berusaha menghindar dari Mukuro

"Kau tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu kan, Kyouya..?" Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hibari dan menatapnya dengan serius

"Minggir..." Hibari memalingkan wajahnya

"..." Mukuro diam saja. Ia kemudian membiarkan Hibari lewat. Baru saja Hibari berjalan sedikit, Mukuro Menariknya, dan membisikan sesuatu, "Walaupun kau menyembunyikannya... Cepat lambat, orang lain akan tahu.."

Hibari terdiam sebentar

"Lepaskan aku, kepala nanas bodoh!" ejek Hibari sambil menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro dari bahunya

_Ya... Mereka pasti akan tahu..._

_Tapi... Aku pastikan, ketika mereka tahu..._

_Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun..._

Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa rintangan(?), Hibari sampai di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencoba untuk menerima hasil pemeriksaannya. Menerima sebuah fakta kalau hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi.

_Akan ku pastikan..._

_Kalian tidak akan tahu tentang penyakit ini..._

_Sebelum aku pergi_

Hibari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia mencoba menutup matanya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan nantinya ia terbangun dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi, tentu saja itu semua sia-sia. Yang ia hadapi adalah kenyataan. Bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka. Hibari masih ingin hidup. Ia masih belum bisa mengalah kan Reborn. Ia masih belum mengalahkan Mukuro. Dan... Ia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan orang yang ia sayangi. Tak terasa, air mata Hibari mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, dan mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Midori tanabiku..." sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar di telinga Hibari

"Namimori no.." sebuah burung kecil terbang mengitari kepala Hibari. Burung kuning kecil itu hinggap di kepala Hibari

"Hibari! Hibari!" burung kecil itu memanggil-manggil nama Hibari. Hibari hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan burung peliharaannya itu

_Aku tak ingin dia tahu tentang ini..._

_Aku tidak ingin ia melihat ku mati di depannya..._

_Aku juga tak ingin..._

_Ia menangis karena melihat ku mati didepannya_

Hibari pun secara perlahan menutup matanya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia harap, ia masih bisa membuka mata nantinya. Hibari pun tertidur

* * *

"*sigh* Kurasa, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Dino menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Kufufu... Aku juga merasa begitu," balas Mukuro "Memangnya kalian habis darimana?" tanya Mukuro

"Kami habis dari ru- A-a-akh! Lu-lupakan saja!" Dino baru teringat akan janjinya. Mukuro hanya membalas kata-kata Dino dengan tatapan tajam

"A-a-ah! Aku masih ada perlu... Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Dino mengambil langkah seribu

"Kufufu... Dia tidak akan marah kalau aku melihat keadaan Kyouya, kan?" Mukuro tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah kamar Hibari

* * *

"Kyouya?" Mukuro membuka pintu kamar Hibari secara perlahan. Hanya ada Hibari yang tertidur di kasurnya dan Hibird yang bertengger di jendela kamar Hibari

Mukuro berjalan ke arah Hibari

"Hm?" Mukuro memperhatikan wajah Hibari. Air mata masih mengalir di pipi nya

"Kyouya... Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Mukuro duduk di sebelah Hibari secara perlahan. Dan mengusap pipi Hibari

"Kau membuat kami khawatir..." kata Mukuro dengan muka sedih. Ia kemudian mencium pipi Hibari

"Setidaknya kau bisa membagi kesedihan itu..." Mukuro menghela nafas

"Kenapa... Kau lebih memilih orang itu?"

**~To be continued~**

**

* * *

**

Luna: Kok udahan?

Rou: Nanti lagi deh...

Soleil: Saya rasa lebih sebelumnya...

Rou: Rou juga ga ngira bakal sependek ini... = ="

Luna: Cuma empat halaman...

Rou: Lagipula... *yawn* Rou udah ngantuk... Jam berapa sekarang?

Soleil: 22:51

Rou: Oh... Siapa saja, bacakan penutupnnya...

Luna: Terima kasih para readers telah membaca~! R&R!

All: Tekan icon orange dengan tulisan biru di bawah~!


	3. Chapter 3

Rou: Minna~

Luna: Akhirnya kau update fanfic ini...

Rou: Kayaknya belom lama ini baru ku update, deh...

Soleil: Tapi kan... Yang sebelumnya pendek...

Rou: Oke! Saya banyakin chapter ini!

Luna: Hoo... Selamat berjuang...

Soleil: S-Selamat berjuang, Author-san..

Rou: Muka kalian tidak memperlihat kan kalau kalian mendukung...

Luna: Begitu kah? **Disclaimer, we don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR is belong to Amano Akira-sensei. **We will make a lot of yaoi scene if we have it!

Rou: Ngapain pake bahasa inggris?

Luna: Cari sensasi(?)

Soleil: Hei, kata **Kurea Cavallone** kamu suka 1827, ya?

Rou: E-eh? Enggak! Ini Cuma buat endingnya!

Luna: bad ending atau good ending?

Rou: Lihat saja nanti~ *ketawa laknat*

Soleil: Ah... **Warning, Typo bertebaran dengan indah nya, OOC, maksa, Lime scene, dan gajhe**

Rou: Oh, ya, **Pairing, D18, dan 6918** Don't like don't read!

Luna: Kok 1827 nya ilang?

Rou: Karena... Kayaknya sih, dari sini udah ga ada 1827...

Soleil & Luna: *nods*

All: Mari kita mulai~

**Thanks for:** **ArisuAlice, Rion Fuyushita, Natty, **and** Kurea Cavallone**~!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hm?" Mukuro memperhatikan wajah Hibari. Air mata masih mengalir di pipi nya

"Kyouya... Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Mukuro duduk di sebelah Hibari secara perlahan. Dan mengusap pipi Hibari

"Kau membuat kami khawatir..." kata Mukuro dengan muka sedih. Ia kemudian mencium pipi Hibari

"Setidaknya kau bisa membagi kesedihan itu..." Mukuro menghela nafas

"Kenapa... Kau lebih memilih orang itu?"

Mukuro terdiam sesaat, mengingat betapa cemburunya ia jika Hibari berjalan bersama orang itu... Menghabiskan waktu bersama orang itu... Bahkan, ada hal yang Hibari rahasaikan dari semua orang, tapi ia mempercayakan rahasia nya kepada orang itu... Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya

"Memangnya apa yang istimewa dari orang itu, Kyouya?" Mukuro menghela nafas

"Kyouya, kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu dengan ku. Tidak hanya orang itu" Mukuro menghapus air mata Hibari yang masih mengalir dan mencium bibir Hibari

"Mimpi indah.. Kyouya" Mukuro berjalan meninggalkan kamar Hibari

Mukuro menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hibari membuka matanya

"Orang itu..." Hibari menahan kekesalannya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di cium

"Sampai kapan ia mau menggangu ku?" Hibari akhirnya mencoba untuk tidur lagi

* * *

"Di-dino-san!" panggil seseorang. Dino menoleh kebelakang

"Ah, Tsuna. Ada apa?" tanya Dino

"Aku mau tanya soal kesehatan Hibari-san,," Tsuna berhenti sebentar " Apakah Hibari-san baik-baik saja?" Tsuna tampaknya sangat khawatir

"Tampaknya dia tidak apa-apa," Dino tersenyum kecil "Aku pergi dulu, ya, Tsuna" Dino berjalan pergi

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Tsuna. Tapi Dino tidak menjawab

* * *

Dino sekarang sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Hibari memeriksakan kesehatannya. Ia langsung pergi ke ruangan sang dokter

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Dino mengetuk pintu ruang dokter

"Permisi" Dino membuka pintu di depannya

"Ada apa, Dino-sama?" tanya dokter itu

"Saya ingin melihat hasil laporan kesehatan Hibari Kyouya" kata Dino

"Ta-tapi,," sang dokter mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan Hibari "Saya punya beberapa alasan.." lanjut sang dokter

"Apa?" balas Dino

"Pertama, Hibari-sama sudah merobeknya. Kedua, kami tidak bisa seenaknya memperlihatkan laporan kesehatan orang lain tanpa persetujuan pemilik nya, apalagi anda bukan keluarga Hibari-sama" jelas sang dokter sambil memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika Dino memaksa dan akhirnya dia dengan terpaksa memberitahu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Hibari

Dino terdiam sesaat

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Dino berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu

* * *

Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat keluar jendela, melihat langit bercorak biaru muda

"Hmph... Sudah siang..." Hibari bangkit dari tempat tidur nya. Sebelumnya, ia mengatur pernafasannya, dan juga memfokuskan pandangannya

"Tch.. Penyakit ini sungguh menyusahkan" keluh Hibari

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin

"1 sampai 2 bulan lagi..." Hibari menghela nafas

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

* * *

Hibari membuka pintu ruang makan.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Gokudera yang tengah menikmati makan siang.

"Tentu saja untuk makan" Hibari duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka seorang Hibari Kyouya pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama

"He-hei! Itu makanan punya Yamamoto!" kata Gokudera

"Dia belum datang, kan? Kalau begitu, ia bisa meminta makanan lain nantinya" Hibari langsung melahap makanan di depannya

"Tapi tadi da Cuma pergi sebentar!" kata Gokudera

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dino, Mukuro, dan Tsuna masuk ke ruang makan

"Oh, disini kau rupa nya, Kyouya!" kata Dino

"Kufufu... Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Mukuro tersenyum

"E-eto... Tumben, Hibari-san kesini untuk makan..." kata Tsuna

"Memang ada yang salah kalau aku makan disini?" Hibari men-death glare 3 orang yang baru masuk itu

"Ah, sudah lah.. Kyouya" Dino tertawa kecil sambil sweatdrop

"Kufufu~ Kau tidak perlu marah begitu" Mukuro tersenyum

"Hibari... san.." Tsuna sweatdrop melihat kecepatan Hibari memakan makanan di depannya. Mungkin kah ia sangat lapar?

Hibari yang sudah selesai makan langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Makan sendiri dan bersama tak ada bedanya.." ia melangkah pergi

"A-ah! Tunggu Kyouya!" Dino menghalangi pintu keluar "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" lanjut Dino

"A-!" tiba-tiba Hibari kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan hampir jatuh kebelakang. Tapi, seseorang menahannya dari belakang. Hibari menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang menahannya. Mukuro, berdiri dibelakang nya sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau dengan ku?" tanya Mukuro

Hibari sekarang bingung. Ia tidak ingin Dino semakin sedih akan kepergiannya nanti. Perasaanya juga akan makin bertambah jika terus berlama-lama dengan Dino. Dan memilih Mukuro juga adalah pilihan yang salah, karena ia tidak akan tahan dengan sikap Mukuro. Tapi...

"Bagaimana, Kyouya?" tanya Dino

"Kau mau pergi bersama Ku, atau Dino?" tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum

Hibari berpikir, dan berpikir. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan, "Aku akan pergi bersama mu" kata Hibari sambil menoleh ke arah Mukuro

Dino, Tsuna, bahkan Gokudera agak kaget dengan pilihan Hibari. Tidak terbayangkan oleh mereka Hibari akan memilih Mukuro

Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kufufu... Baiklah kalau begitu" Mukuro menggandeng tangan Hibari. Baru Hibari berjalan sedikit, keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang lagi.

"Oya oya.. Sepertinya Kau butuh bantuan" Mukuro langsung menggendong Hibari dengan cara bridal style

"Janggan anggap aku seperti anak kecil!" Hibari berusaha turun dari gendongan Mukuro. Kemudian Mukuro mencium pipi Hibari

"...E-EEHH?" Tsuna kaget

"Mu... Mukuro..." Dino sweatdrop

"Apa yang kau lakukan, herbivore?" tanya Hibari yang sudah kesal

"Hanya mencium pipimu" Mukuro tertawa kecil

"Kami korosu..." kata Hibari pelan

"Oya oya... Bukankah kau pernah berciuman juga dengan Dino di koridor?" tanya Mukuro. Dino dan Hibari langsung tersentak

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan.." lanjut Mukuro. Dino merasa agak lega.

"Be-benarkah itu... Dino-san?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau seperti itu..." kata Gokudera pelan

Dino tidak bisa menjawab

"Kufufu... Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu" Mukuro berjalan keluar dari ruangan bersama Hibari yang sedang ia gendong

* * *

Mukuro dan Hibari sudah sampai di taman yang di penuhi bunga sakura (bukan taman markas vongola). Mukuro duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan Hibari duduk di pangkuan Mukuro

"Kenapa kita harus kesini?" tanya Hibari yang kesal

"Aku kan mengajakmu ke taman"

"Tapi kenapa harus pohon sakura?" tanya Hibari

"Kenapa? Kau benci sakura?" Mukuro bertanya balik

"Karena kau mengalahkan ku dengan ilusi bunga sakura mu yang payah itu..." jawab Hibari kesal. Mukuro hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka menikmati angin yang bertiup. Mukuro yang menyadari bahwa Hibari terlihat tidak terlalu senang akhirnya bertanya, "Sebenarnya, kau lebih memilih siapa? Aku, atau Dino?"

Hibari menatap tajam Mukuro. Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Hibari bicara "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin" jawab Mukuro. Hibari menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memilih ku karena Dino, ataupun alasan lain yang bersangkutan dengan orang itu" lanjut Mukuro. Hibari tersentak kaget. Ia tidak mengira Mukuro bisa menebak pikirannya

"Hmph..." balas Hibari

"Kalau kau memang memilihku,," Mukuro menatap Hibari

"Apa?" Hibari membalas dengan nada ketus sambil mengubah pose duduknya (jadi menghadap Mukuro)

"Cium aku" kata Mukuro. Hibari melancarkan death glare ditambah dengan dark aura

"Ada apa, Kyouya?" Mukuro tetap tersenyum "Kalau kau memang tidak ma—" Mukuro tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bukan karena tidak mau melanjutkan, tapi tidak bisa. Bibir lembut Hibari sudah menyentuh bibir Mukuro. Setelah beberapa detik Hibari mundur untuk melepas ciuman itu, tapi, Mukuro segera menarik Hibari kembali, bahkan kali ini ditambah sebuah pelukan. Hibari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mukuro, tapi, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Sakit kepalanya ini membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan sesuatu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidah Mukuro dengan bebasnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Hibari.

"Hngh..." Hibari mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Mukuro, dan juga melepaskan ciuman yang sudah berlangsung agak lama itu

Akhirnya Mukuro melepaskan pelukan dan juga ciumannya. Segaris saliva terhubung antara dua mulut laki-laki itu. Hibari dan Mukuro mengatur nafas mereka. Hibari juga memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Mukuro tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Hibari. Dan ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Hibari.

"Oya oya... Aku tak mengira kau akan melakukannya" Komentar Mukuro

"Bukannya tadi kau yang minta?" Bentak Hibari

"Kufufu~ Memang"Mukuro menarik Hibari kembali. Bibir mereka berdua kembali bersentuhan. Sekali lagi, lidah Mukuro berusaha untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Hibari. Tapi kali ini Hibari tidak membiarkannya. Lidah mereka saling beradu, dan yang kali ini menang adalah Hibari. Lidah Hibari menulusuri setiap sudut mulut lawannya itu. Mukuro tidak mau kalah, tangannya mencoba masuk ke dalam kaos Hibari.

"!" Hibari kaget, dan dengan refleks(atau bukan?) Hibari menendang perut Mukuro. Ciuman mereka terputus, dan Hibari segera bangkit

"Ukh..." Mukuro memegangi perutnya

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu melakukan hal tadi?" Hibari men death glare Mukuro

"Tidak... Ada..." Mukuro masih memegangi perutnya

"Makanya jangan di lakukan!"

"Kufufu.. Mukamu terlihat lucu kalau lagi marah seperti itu~" Mukuro menggoda Hibari, dan berakhir dengan satu tendangan lagi di bagian dada

"Ukh... Sakit, Kyouya..." Mukuro berusaha bangun

"Ayo pulang"

"Baiklah.." Mukuro yang berhasil berdiri lagi langsung menggenggam tangan Hibari

"Oh, ya, satu hal lagi, Kyouya, kau pasti terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum" bisik Mukuro. Hibari yang kurang suka diperlakukan seperti itu langsung menyerang Mukuro dengan tonfa nya. Tapi kali ini Mukuro menghindar

"Kufufu... Kau mau ku gendong?"

"Tidak perlu"

Tapi, Mukuro langsung menggendong Hibari dengan cara bridal style

"Gah! Aku bilang tidak perlu!" Hibari berusaha turun dari gendongan Mukuro

"Kufufu.. Tidak akan kubiarkan" Mukuro mencium pipi Hibari

"Kau..." Hibari men death glare Mukuro yang hanya tertawa kecil. Hibari tidak lagi meronta-ronta untuk turun dari gendongan Mukuro. Ya.. Karena kepalanya sakit. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menutup matanya.

"_Rasanya hangat.. Tidak berbeda dari dia.."_ Hibari pun tertidur

_**~to be continued~

* * *

**_

Rou: Akh- irnya selesai...

Luna: Ya...

Soleil: Hm...

Rou: Kalian ngapain masih disini?

Luna: Terus mau kemana lagi

Rou: = ="

Soleil: Eh? Bukannya kita tinggal disini?

Rou: Ah... Ya udah lah.. Kasih penutup nya sana!

Luna: Para Readers sekalian, kami tahu ini adalah fanfic abal, maksa dan ga modal *di lempar sendal*

Soleil: Tapi, para readers masih mau review kan~? *puppy eyes*

Luna: Menjijikan kau.. *nendang Soleil*

Soleil: Waaa! *jatoh ke tumpukan kardus*

Rou: *tiba-tiba muncul* Biarkan saja mereka... = ="


	4. Chapter 4

Rou: Akhirnnya update! *nari tor-tor*

Luna: Fanfic ini di update juga..

Soleil: Project fanfic author nambah, ya?

Rou: *sigh* Iya... Belom lagi yang masih di tampung di otak, belom di tuangin...

Luna: Selesain ini dulu!

Rou: Iya! Iya! Aku tahu!

Soleil: Eto... **Disclaimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik kami. Kita Cuma pinjam sebentar.**

Luna: ** Warning, OOC, typo dimana-mana, gajhe, aneh, dan lain-lain...**

Rou: **Pairing di fanfic ini ada D18, 1827 dan 6918.**

Luna: Terima kasih kepada author-author yang mau nge-review fanfic kami~!

Soleil: Fanfic yang yaoi yang nge-review lebih banyak, ya...

Rou: Yup...

All: Selamat membaca~!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kufufu... Kau mau ku gendong?"

"Tidak perlu"

Tapi, Mukuro langsung menggendong Hibari dengan cara bridal style

"Gah! Aku bilang tidak perlu!" Hibari berusaha turun dari gendongan Mukuro

"Kufufu.. Tidak akan kubiarkan" Mukuro mencium pipi Hibari

"Kau..." Hibari men death glare Mukuro yang hanya tertawa kecil. Hibari tidak lagi meronta-ronta untuk turun dari gendongan Mukuro. Ya.. Karena kepalanya sakit. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menutup matanya.

"_Rasanya hangat.. Tidak berbeda dari dia.."_ Hibari pun tertidur

"Oya oya..." Mukuro tersenyum melihat Hibari yang tertidur. Ia mencium kening Hibari, "Mimpi indah, Kyouya"

* * *

Mukuro menutup pintu kamar Hibari secara perlahan, supaya tidak membangunkan Hibari.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ pikir Mukuro sambil berjalan ke taman markas Vongola

Ketika ia sedang duduk di taman, Chrome mendekati nya, "Mukuro-sama.."

"Kufufu.. Ada apa, Chrome?"

Chrome duduk di dekat Mukuro, "Tadi pagi, aku melihat Hibari dan Dino pergi ke seuatu tempat"

"Ke mana?" tanya Mukuro

"Umm... Dari yang kudengar, ia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit" jawab Chrome

"Kufufu... Terima kasih informasi nya, Chrome" Mukuro berdiri dan mengusap kepala Chrome. Kemudian, ia melangkah pergi

* * *

Dino duduk di ruang makan sambil memainkan gelas di depannya. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang makan terbuka.

"Dino-san..." Tsuna berjala mendekati Dino

"Ada apa?" tanya Dino

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Tsuna duduk di sebelah Dino "Apakah yang di katakan Mukuro tadi siang benar?"

Dino terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dino pun menghela nafas, "Ya... Begitulah"

Tsuna menundukan kepalanya

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" tanya Dino

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" Tsuna tersenyum dengan angelic smile nya

"Yang aku herankan,," Tsuna menghela nafas "Kenapa Hibari-san memilih Mukuro? Jelas-jelas Hibari-san membenci Mukuro, kan?" lanjut Tsuna

Senyum Dino hilang dari wajah nya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tadi kaget, saat Kyouya memilih Mukuro"

"Hibari-san akhir-akhir ini kelihatan aneh, ya?" kata Tsuna, diikuti anggukan kecil Dino

"Andai saja, aku bisa melihat hasil pemiriksaan kesehatannya..." gumam Dino

"Hm? Dino-san bilang apa?" tanya Tsuna

"A-ah! Bukan apa-apa! Aku kembali ke kamar ku, ya!" Dino pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan

* * *

"Hibari! Hibari!" suara Hibird yang memanggil Hibari akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Hibari dari tidurnya

"*yawn* Sudah pagi kah?" Hibari melihat keluar jendela. Langit masih gelap. Tapi, saat ia melihat jam di dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Hibari pun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia pergi ke taman bersama Mukuro.

"_Hm... Setelah dia menggendongku, kemudian aku tertidur.."_ pikir Hibari

"Kuharap rambut nanas itu tidak melakukan hal aneh saat aku tidur..." Hibari pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar nya

* * *

Hibari berhenti di taman markas Vongola, mencari seseorang dengan rambut nanas dan juga warna mata yang tidak sama. Karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Hibari berjalan meninggalkan taman markas Vongola

"Kufufu.. Kau mencari ku?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara saat Hibari berjalan di koridor. Sebelum Hibari sempat menoleh, seseorang memeluknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mukuro?

"Aku tidak mencari mu," Hibari berbohong "Lepaskan aku, kepala nanas!" teriak Hibari

"Oya oya.. Kenapa kau selalu memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'kepala nanas'?"

"Karena kepala mu memang seperti nanas" jawab Hibari datar

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil ku dengan nama ku?" Mukuro bertanya lagi

"Memang nya kenapa? Itu hak ku untuk memanggil mu dengan nama mu atau pun yang lainnya" balas Hibari sambil melepas pelukan Mukuro

"Khh.." Hibari memegangi kepala nya. Sakit kepala itu datang kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyouya?" Mukuro membantu Hibari berdiri

Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Kyouya, lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu" Mukuro menggendong Hibari

"Tidak... perlu..." jawab Hibari

"Oya oya... Kau tidak boleh begitu,," Mukuro tersenyum "Kalau kau tidak mau istirahat di kamarmu, aku akan membawa mu ke kamar ku" lanjut Mukuro

Hibari men death glare Mukuro. Hibari juga tidak yakin apakah Mukuro memang memiliki kamar disana. Mukuro lebih sering terlihat di taman, kalau tidak ada di taman ia sedang mengerjakan misi. Hibari juga tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu

" *sigh* Terserah kau saja" Hibari perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Mukuro tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke kamarnya

* * *

Kamar Mukuro sangat rapi. Mungkin karena dia jarang kesana, atau pun menggunakan kamar itu. Kasur Mukuro lebih besar dari pada milik Hibari. Author pun tidak tahu alasannya kenapa kamar Mukuro lebih besar dari milik Hibari. Tidak mungkin, kan, jika Chrome sekamar dengan Mukuro? *di tendang*

Mukuro membaringkan Hibari di kasurnya. Mukuro mengelus kepala Hibari.

"Kufufu.. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, aku siap menolong mu" Mukuro tersenyum

Hibari mendengus pelan _"Rambut nanas itu tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

* * *

_

Dino turun dari mobilnya. Sekali lagi, ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk meminta hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Hibari

"Permisi" Dino membuka pintu ruang dokter. Sang dokter yang sedang membereskan buku miliknya, menoleh ke arah pintu

"Ada apa lagi, Dino-sama?" tanya sang dokter

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa memberikanku hasil pemeriksaan Hibari Kyouya?" tanya Dino

"Ah.. Saya baru ingat, kemarin malam, Hibari-sama datang kesini untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya" jelas sang dokter

Dino mengerutkan dahinya "Hah? Benarkah?" Dino mengkonfirmasi ulang pernyataan sang dokter. Sang dokter mengangguk

"_Setahu ku Kyouya tidak berpergian tadi malam..."_ pikir Dino "Jadi.. Saya tetap tidak boleh melihat hasil pemeriksaannya?"

Sang dokter hanya menggeleng. Dino menghela nafas panjang. Dino pun meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter

**

* * *

"Hei, rambut nanas, biarkan aku pergi" kata Hibari**

"Tidak" jawab Mukuro yang sedang duduk di mejanya dengan tegas dan singkat

"Aku sudah tidak sakit. Aku ingin pergi"

"Tidak"

"Aku tidak perlu istirahat"

"Kau butuh"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Itu adalah hak ku untuk tidak memberitahumu"

Hibari mulai kesal

"Kalau mau, meminta lah dengan benar" Mukuro tersenyum kecil

Hibari mendeath glare Mukuro. Tapi Mukuro hanya tersenyum

"Hei, rambut nanas, bolehkah aku pergi?" Hibari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk"

"Tidak"

Hibari makin kesal, "Kau tidak mau membiarkanku pergi, kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau meminta dengan benar, aku akan membiarkan mu pergi" jawab Mukuro. Hibari menghela nafas

"Mukuro... Bolehkah aku pergi?" tanya Hibari dengan sopan. Mukuro mengusap kepala Hibari dan mencium bibirnya

"Tentu saja boleh" Mukuro tersenyum lembut

Hibari perlahan turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Mukuro yang di balas dengan dengusan kecil oleh Hibari

* * *

Tsuna menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mencari sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pendek yang belakangan ini kelihatan tidak sehat. Ia mencari Hibari. Ia ingin bicara sedikit dengan Hibari, ingin bertanya hal kesehatannya, kegiatannya belakangan ini, dan masih banyak lagi

Saat Tsuna tengah mencari, ia pun menemukan sosok yang di cari nya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sang ilusionis vongola

"Hibari-san!" panggil Tsuna. Ia berlari ke arah Hibari

"Ada apa, herbivore?" tanya Hibari

"A-ah.. Apa yang Hibari-san lakukan di kamar Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Hibari datar

"Anooo... Sepertinya belakangan ini kesehatan Hibari-san menurun... Hibari-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna lagi

"Bukan urusan mu" Hibari menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama

"Jadi... Belakangan ini Hibari-san menghabiskan waktu dengan Mukuro?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Hibari bertanya balik

"Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa!" seru Tsuna

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." Hibari berjalan pergi, tetapi Tsuna mengejarnya lagi

"Ano... Kelihatannya Hibari-san sejak kemarin jadi jarang berbicara dengan Dino-san..." kata Tsuna yang cukup untuk membuat Hibari berhenti

"Haneuma..." gumam Hibari

"Anooo... Hibari-san..." panggil Tsuna

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Tsuna mengambil nafas dalam

"Apa?" Hibari men death glare Tsuna

"*gulp* Emm... Eto..." Tsuna terlihat gugup. Hibari yang merasa percakapan ini cukup pointless, melangkah pergi

"Tu-tunggu! Hibari-san!" panggil Tsuna

"Apa mau mu, herbivore?"

"Sebenarnya... Aku suka Hibari-san..." kata Tsuna sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

Kata-kata Tsuna cukup membuat Hibari terdiam. Dalam sesaat suasana nya menjadi sunyi. Hibari menarik nafas dalam, ia mendekati Tsuna dan mengelus kepalanya, "Ak-" kata-kata Hibari terpotong

"Kyouya!" seseorang memanggil Hibari. Hibari menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Dino yang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan

"Kyouya! Aku mencari mu dari tadi!" kata Dino sambil tersenyum

"Apa mau mu? Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu aku" Hibari langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Dino dan Tsuna.

"Hibari-san..."

"Kyou.. ya..."

"Hibari-san lama-lama makin aneh..." kata Tsuna

"Aku khawatir dengannya..." kata Dino yang di balas dengan anggukan kecil tanda setuju dari Tsuna

* * *

Dino menghela nafas. Sudah dua minggu ini dia jarang bertemu Hibari. Ketemu saja jarang, apalagi berbicara? Hibari lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Mukuro. Saat ini, dia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Hibari walau hanya sedikit. Saat Dino sedang berjalan mengitari markas vongola, (baca: membuang-buang waktu karena bosan), ia melihat Hibari berjalan sendirian, tanpa Mukuro. Dengan cepat, ia berlari ke arah Hibari. Hibari tidak menyadari Dino yang berlari kearahnya. Kemudian, Dino langsung memegang lengan Hibari saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat

"Kyouya!" panggil Dino

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Hibari

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Kita sudah jarang berbicara... Bagaimana kalau ngobrol sambil jalan-jalan?" tawar Dino

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Hibari "Tolong lepaskan tangan ku, haneuma" lanjut Hibari. Tetapi, Dino tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Dino memeluk Hibari dengan erat

"Lepaskan aku, haneuma!" Hibari meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Dino

"Tidak mau" jawab Dino singkat. Hibari terdiam, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Dino yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau berbicara dengan ku, biarkan aku memelukmu. Sebentar saja..." kata Dino

Hibari terdiam sambil menutup matanya

_Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan ini_

_Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa_

_Aku tidak ingin dia melepaskan pelukan ini dengan cepat_

Hibari merasakan pelukan Dino melonggar, dan akhirnya, Dino melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Hibari pergi

"Yah... Kalau kau tidak punya waktu, mari berbicara di hari lain" Dino berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hibari setelah sebelumnya tersenyum

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa dia melepas pelukan ini secepat itu?_

_Senyum nya itu..._

_Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi_

Hibari menoleh kebelakang, melihat Dino yang berjalan pergi. Hibari hanya terdiam. Raut mukanya terlihat tidak senang. Hibari pun menarik nafas dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Dino

_Dan sebentar lagi, senyum itu akan berganti dengan kesedihan_

_Bukanlah senyum yang menghias wajahnya,_

_Hanya akan ada air mata_

_Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat?_

Hibari menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, kepalanya juga pusing. Air mata perlahan-lahan menuruni pipinya. Hibari masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar lagi. Umurnya terasa begitu pendek, masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan

_Entah kenapa angin terasa lebih sejuk_

_Aku merasa lebih nyaman tidur di kasur ini_

_Mungkin karena sebentar lagi..._

_Aku tidak bisa merasakan semua ini_

"Midori tanabiku... Namimori no..." Hibird hinggap di jendela kamar Hibari. Lagu Namimor anthem yang di nyanyikan Hibird. Hibari hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia berharap penyakit ini tidak pernah menyerang tubuhnya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang ia sayangi, tapi mungkin lebih tepat nya yang ia cintai.

_Aku belum pernah merasakan setakut ini_

_Takut mati,_

_Takut orang yang kutinggalkan sedih,_

_Takut orang yang kucintai akan menangis ketika ku pergi_

"Apa reaksi haneuma nanti?" gumam Hibari. Hibari berusaha tersenyum, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membendung air mata nya

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird terbang berputar di atas Hibari. Hibari memangkat tangannya, sehingga Hibird hinggap di tangannya. Dengan tangan sebelahnya, ia mengelus Hibird pelan

"Ah, ya, Mukuro..." Hibari mengingat orang yang belakangan ini bersamanya

"Apa nanti dia juga akan sedih?" gumam Hibari. Hibird yang tadinya bertengger di tangan Hibari sekarang terbang lagi. Hibari pun menutup matanya, untuk beristirahat

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Rou: Yak! Selesai!

Luna: Hore... *tanpa ekspresi*

Soleil:Sekarang tanggal berapa?

Rou: Ga tau... Yang jelas, sebentar lagi bulan puasa, jadi saya harus cepet-cepet nyelesain

Luna: Kapan selesai nya ini?

Rou: Chapter lima a.k.a chapter setelah ini adalah last chapter

Soleil: Oh...

Luna: Selamat deh kalau gitu...

Rou: Saya juga udah nyiapin sekuel one shot.. *grin*

Soleil: Selamat bekerja, Author...

Rou: Oh, ya, karena mau puasa, saya ngerjain fanfic-fanfic BL dulu, baru nanti yang non-BL dilanjutin pas puasa

Luna: Emang ada fanfic mu yang non-BL?  
Rou: Ada kok

Soleil: Vongola Ventesimo?

Rou: Yup

Luna: Bukannya kamu bilang itu ada hint-hintnya?

Rou: a-! Eto... Ah! Sudahlah! Dari pada hiatus!

Soleil: Para readers sekalian, kami sangat bahagia jika para readers mau me-review fanfic ini~

Rou: Oh, ya, untuk sekuel~ Pilih pairingnya~ D18 atau 6918?

Luna: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic aneh nan abal ini *di lempar sendal*

Rou: See you again desu~

Soleil: *whisper* kok dia jadi ngikutin Haru gitu?

Luna: Keliatan aneh

Rou: *death glare*

Luna: *stare*

Rou: *death glare*

Soleil: Dari pada readers sekalian ngeliat tulisan death glare dan sare terus menerus, lebih baik review~!


	5. Chapter 5

Luna: Wah, publishnya diluar perkiraan...

Soleil: Yup.. Tadinya mau sebelum puasa, jadi setelah lebaran..

Rou: *sweatdrop* Oh, ya... aku udah bilang soal timeline fanfic belom sih?

Lune: *shrug* Tapi kayaknya readers udah tau dan ga perlu di kasih tau

Soleil: **Disclaimer, KHR bukan punya kita. KHR punya Amano Akira. Sedangkan fanfic ini punya kita **tepatnya sih, punya author doang

Luna: **Warning, OOC, gajhe, typo (mudah-mudahan ga ada), angst ga kerasa.. **

Rou: **Pairing, D18, 6918**

**Thanks for: Kamikaze-Rein**, **Kurea Cavallone**, **Cleisthen Steve**, Natty, and **Ciocarlie** for reviewing my our fic!

Luna: Endingnya melenceng dari perkiraan awal... = =

Soleill: Yup...

Rou: Udah ah.. = =

* * *

**Last Chapter: Last Time with You**

"Apa reaksi haneuma nanti?" gumam Hibari. Hibari berusaha tersenyum, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membendung air mata nya

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird terbang berputar di atas Hibari. Hibari memangkat tangannya, sehingga Hibird dapat hinggap di tangannya. Dengan tangan sebelahnya, ia mengelus Hibird pelan

"Ah, ya, Mukuro..." Hibari mengingat orang yang belakangan ini bersamanya

"Apa nanti dia juga akan sedih?" gumam Hibari. Hibird yang tadinya bertengger di tangan Hibari sekarang terbang lagi. Hibari pun menutup matanya, untuk beristirahat**

* * *

**

"Ya... Kyo... Kyouya..." suara yang sangat mengganggu itu membuat Hibari terbangun dari tidur lelap nya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Sesosok laki-laki berambut nanas tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata cobalt blue milik Hibari beradu pandang dengan mata Mukuro yang berlainan warna

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Hibari malah bertanya dengan sinis. Dan masih seperti biasa, Mukuro hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Sekarang sudah pagi. Aku hanya kesini untuk membangunkan mu. Aku juga bawa teh" Senyum di wajah Mukuro tidak hilang sedikit pun. Hibari menoleh ke arah meja disebelahnya, ada secangkir teh hangat siap diminum di atas sana.

Hibari pun mencoba hal yang sangat jarang—hampir tidak mungkin ia lakukan, "Terima kasih" Hibari tersenyum lembut. Membuat pipi Mukuro memerah

Dengan perlahan, Hibari duduk di kasurnya dan meraih cangkir teh itu, dan meminumnya dengan perlahan juga

"Siapa yang buat?" tanya Hibari, wajahnya terlihat agak tidak enak

"Tentu saja aku. Kenapa?" Mukuro bertanya balik.

"Lain kali, coba kurangi gulanya" komentar Hibari

"Kurasa gula yang ku masukan tidak terlalu banyak" bantah Mukuro.

"Kalau mau, coba sendiri"

"Itu kan teh untuk mu. Seharusnya kau yang minum" balas Mukuro. Hibari menatap tajam Mukuro, ia meminum teh itu lagi, kemudian, ia langsung menarik kerah Mukuro, dan mencium bibirnya, atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan Mukuro meminum teh tersebut dengan cara memberikannya lewat ciuman. Mukuro bisa merasakan manisnya teh dari mulut Hibari, dan sekarang Mukuro mengakui, teh yang ia buat rasanya terlalu manis.

Hibari merebahkan lagi tubuhnya di kasur. Hibari merasa sangat lemah, ia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini. Penyakit kanker itu sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal soal waktu sampai jantung milik sang cloud guardian berhenti. Rasa sakit yang di rasakan Hibari makin sering datang dan biasa nya datang bersamaan; pandangan kabur, pusing dengan mual, nafasnya yang jadi tidak teratur, dan lain-lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Wajah mu terlihat agak pucat..." Mukuro mulai mengkhawatirkan Hibari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Hibari segera bangkit, tetapi Mukuro menarik tangannya lagi, "Kufufu... Kyouya.. Mau kah kau pergi ke taman?"

"Tidak... Aku sudah bosan kesana... Bagaimana jika danau?" usul Hibari

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Mukuro tersenyum lembut

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

Kami sampai di danau yang tidak jauh dari taman kota. Entah kenapa hampir tidak ada orang di sekitar danau—atau malah mungkin tidak ada sama sekali.

Aku duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di dekat danau, sedangkan Kyouya duduk di sebelahku.

Aku agak cemas dengan keadaannya, mukanya kelihatan pucat sekarang. Sekarang aku mulai takut kehilangan Kyouya. Apalagi setelah aku melihat pemeriksaan kesehatannya beberapa waktu silam. Waktu Kyouya tidak akan lama lagi, jantung nya bisa berhenti kapan saja.

"Kau tahu Kyouya? Aku senang bisa bersama denganmu" aku membelai kepalanya. Ia hanya mendengus.

_Kabut, awan, dan langit_

_Tiga hal yang saling berkaitan..._

Aku menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan. Begitu juga dengan Kyouya. Sepertinya ia tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepalanya.

Aku terus berharap waktu tidak cepat berlalu, tapi kenyataannya, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

_Kabut dan awan..._

_Kabut hampir serupa dengan awan_

_Kabut adalah awan tipis_

_Hanya saja.._

"Kyouya..." aku memanggilnya

"Apa?" ia bertanya. Aku langsung memeluknya

"Ada apa lagi?" dari suaranya, aku tahu kalau dia kesal

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" jawabku sambil mempererat pelukanku

"Tapi aku merasa seakan-akan kau akan kehilangan sesuatu" mata kami bertemu. Aku mencium keningnya, "Ya... Memang aku akan kehilangan sesuatu.. Yang amat berharga bagiku" aku tersenyum pahit, sedangkan Ia hanya mendengus kecil

"Kau tahu tentang kabut dan awan?" tanya ku

"Kabut dan awan itu sama. Kabut itu awan tipis, kan?" aku tersenyum kecil atas jawabannya. Aku pun mengangguk

"Yah, tapi, jarak kabut dan awan terlalu jauh. Awan hanya milik langit"

_Ya..._

_Sang awan hanya milik langit..._

_Kabut yang jaraknya jauh dari sang awan,_

_Tidak akan bisa menggapai sang awan_

_Hanya bisa melihat dari bawah_

"Maaf, Kyouya.." aku melepas pelukanku

"Kau kenapa, herbivore?" Kyouya terlihat agak heran

"Aku tahu.. tentang penyakit mu, tentang umurmu yang tidak lama lagi" jawabku. Ia terlihat kaget—tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau rahasia nya terbongkar?

"Ternyata kata-kata mu beberapa minggu lalu benar.." Ia menundukkan kepalannya. "Tapi dari mana kau tahu?" Kyouya melancarkan death glare

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, Chrome memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi dengan Dino menuju rumah sakit. Jadi..." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku

"Kau pergi ke rumah sakit, menyamar sebagai diriku, dan mengambil hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku?" tebak Kyouya. Aku pun mengangguk karena jawabannya tepat.

Ia terdiam sesaat "Yah, hidup ku memang sudah tidak lama lagi..." ia memperhatikan telapak tangannya sambil menggerak-gerakkannya

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mu.." aku menatap Kyouya yang wajahnya terlihat pucat "Tapi kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang yang kau cintai, kan?"

Ia terdiam sesaat dan hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu, cari lah dia" aku tersenyum kearahnya

"Aku tidak mau dia menangis di hadapanku," Hibari menundukkan kepalanya "Aku juga tidak mau mati di depannya"

Aku hanya mengelus pelan kepalanya

"Aku masih ingin hidup, masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan.." ia terdiam, sedangkan aku masih mendengarkannya

"Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Aku benci penyakit ini..." Kyouya mulai meneteskan airmata

"Oya oya... Tidak ada manusia yang hidup abadi. Cepat atau lambat, semua orang pasti akan mengalami yang namanya kematian" aku mencoba menenangkannya

"Yah.. Kau memang benar.."

"Kufufu.. bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi 'langit' mu?" aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak merespon kata-kata ku, ia hanya menangis

"Hatimu pasti akan menjadi lebih tenang.."

Kyouya masih menangis. Aku menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya "Oya oya... Kyouya, Dari pada kau menyesal, lebih baik, kunjungilah orang yang kau cintai" aku menatap lekat-lekat kedua matanya yang basah. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan

"Mukuro..." ia memanggilku, kemudian mencium bibirku. "Aku menyayangimu.." katanya pelan, aku hanya tersenyum. Ia bangkit, tetapi, ia hampir terjatuh. Aku dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang baru terjatuh.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarkan mu.." aku tersenyum dan menggendongnya dengan cara Bridal style. Ia tidak meronta seperti biasanya, ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, keadaannya sudah memburuk sekarang.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Perlahan Mukuro menurunkan Hibari, membiarkannya berdiri, karena mereka sudah menemukan Dino.

Sebelum Hibari pergi, Mukuro menarik lengannya dan memeluknya

"Ada apa lagi, herbivore?" Hibari men-deathglare Mukuro. Mukuro seperti biasa membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia membisikkan sebuah kata, "Ti amo, Kyouya.." Mukuro melepas pelukannya

Hibari terdiam sebentar**, **lalu ia tersenyum sebelum pergi menghampiri langitnya

Mukuro tersenyum sambil melihat Hibari yang berlari menuju Dino. Tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah, dan airmata mulai menuruni pipinya

"Semoga kau bisa menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu dengan bahagia, Kyouya.."

* * *

"Haneuma!" Hibari berlari ke arah Dino

"Ah! Aku mencari mu kemana-mana! Dari mana kau? Eh? Mukamu pucat! Kau kenapa?" beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan Dino. Hibari men-deathglare Dino, seperti biasa. Hibari menarik nafas, "Itu nanti saja. Sekarang, aku ingin jalan-jalan"

"Eh? Jalan-jalan?" Hibari mengangguk pasti

"Kau tidak isitrahat saja? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat.." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dino langsung tau jawaban Hibari dari deathglare nya

"Baiklah.. Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Terserah kau saja lah..."

Dino mengusap rambut Hibari, "Aku baru ingat, aku akan mengajak mu kesuatu tempat, ayo ikut aku!" Dino berlari sambil menarik tangan Hibari

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika kedua laki-laki itu sampai di tempat yang dituju

"Tempat apa ini..." Hibari mengeluarkan dark auranya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ketakutan—tentu saja tidak dengan Dino

"Kau kan pernah kesini, Kyouya~" Dino tertawa kecil.

"Tapi tempat ini begitu banyak orang.."

"Tentu saja! Ini kan taman bermain~"

"Tapi aku benci tempat ra—"; "Ayo ikut, Kyouya!" Dino menarik tangan Hibari

"Tu-tunggu! Haneuma!"

"Ada apa?" Dino berhenti berlari dan melihat Hibari

"Jangan berlari..."

"Kenapa? Nanti kita tidak bisa antre disana!" Dino menunjuk sebuah barisan yang masih belum terlalu panjang. Hibari memperhatkan wahana yang dituju orang-orang itu, Bianglala raksasa

"Kita.. Naik ini?" tanya Hibari tak percaya

"Yup! Bukankah dulu kau juga pernah naik ini dengan ku?"

"Aku sudah lupa" jawab Hibari sesingkat mungkin, membuat Dino sweatdrop

"Nanti kalau sudah naik kau juga akan ingat~" Dino menarik tangan Hibari menuju Antrean itu

* * *

Mereka sekarang sudah naik bianglala raksasa itu, Hibari hanya menompang dagunya sambil melihat rumah-rumah dan herbivore-herbivore yang terlihat kecil dari atas, dan pemandangan yang bermandikan cahaya lampu

"Pemandangannya indah kan, Kyouya?" Dino tersenyum kecil. Hibari menatap Dino yang tersenyum, "Membosankan.."

Bianglala itu berhenti berputar tepat saat mereka di berada di atas

"Kyouya, kau sudah ingat, dulu kita pernah naik wahana ini juga?"

"Belum.."

Dino pun berpindah tempat duduk, yang tadinya didepan Hibari, sekarang ia duduk di sebelah Hibari, kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut orang disebelahnya itu. Hibari hanya terdiam, memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah lewat kaca

"Kyouya..." Dino memeluk tubuh Hibari

"Apa?" Hibari menatap Dino dingin

"Dulu aku mengajak mu naik wahana ini, ketika aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi kau tidak menjawabnya sampai pulang, bahkan sampai sekarang"

Hibari masih terdiam

"Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya hal yang sama... Apa perasaan mu padaku?" Dino memegang dagu Hibari agar bisa menatap matanya lekat-lekat

Hibari terdiam tidak menjawab. "Yah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab sekarang sih, tidak ap—" Dino tadinya ingin mundur kebelakang, tetapi, Hibari menariknya lagi, dan mencium bibirnya

Selang beberapa detik, Hibari melepas ciuman itu dan menatap seme tutornya, "apakah jawaban itu sudah cukup?"

"Iya..." Dino tersenyum dan memeluk Hibari

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa kembang api dilontarkan ke udara.

"Bagaimana, Kyouya? Indah, kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin melihat festival kembang api denganmu" Dino tersenyum lembut

Kemudian, Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Dino, "Ya..."

Hibari merasakan matanya berat. Ia tak mau menutupnya, takut tidak bisa membukanya lagi. Tapi ia tak kuasa menahan matanya agar terus terbuka

Dino melirik Hibari yang tertidur, kemudian tersenyum, "Mimpi indah, Kyouya..."

* * *

"Ukh..." Hibari membuka matanya

"Sudah bangun Kyouya?"

"Kita dimana?" Hibari melihat sekitarnya

"Di mobilku. Kita sekarang mau pulang"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali ke Vongola headquarter"

"Eh? Tapi... Wajahmu kelihatan pucat..."

Hibari men-deathglare tutor tercinta nya itu, "Aku tidak peduli. Bawa aku ke tempat lain selain vongola headquarter.."

Dino menghela nafas. Yah, demi Kyouya yang ia cintai, ia akan melakukannya

"Baiklah"

* * *

"Hutan maple? Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini..." Hibari berjalan kedalam hutan sambil memperhatikan pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh

Dino hanya tertawa, lalu ia merangkul Hibari, "Tunggu sampai kau lihat kejutan lainnya"

Dino membawa Hibari sampai ke tengah hutan.

"Ini..." Hibari terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Mereka bisa melihat langit gelap berbintang.

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan? Aku suka pergi kesini jika aku sedang merasa sedih" Ujar Dino sambil menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan, membelai kulitnya

Dino lagi-lagi menarik tangan Hibari agar Hibari mengikutinya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon maple

Hibari langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Dino sesaat setelah ia duduk. Dino hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya" Dino memeluk Hibari dan mengecup kening nya

"Aku juga.." Hibari tersenyum kecil

"Ukhh..." Tiba-tiba Hibari merasa sakit yang teramat sangat dari kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kyouya?"

"Sa.. Kit..." Hibari mencengkram baju Dino sambli terus menahan sakit

"Ouch, Kyouya... Kau mencengkram terlalu kuat"

"Kepalaku.. sakit..." rintih Hibari

"Tenang, Kyouya. Aku ada disini" Dino mempererat pelukannya

"Haneuma.. Maafkan aku..."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku.. Merahasiakan.. Ini.. Padamu.." nafas Hibari makin berat

"Merahasiakan apa?"

"Nanti... Kau juga.. Akan mengerti..."

"Aku.. Selalu mencintaimu, Haneuma..."

Dino merasakan pelukannya melonggar

"K-Kyouya? Ada apa?"Dino melepas pelukan itu, Kyouya yang ia pegang sekarang sudah tidak bergerak. Dino merasakan tangan muridnya itu menjadi dingin

"Kyouya! Jawab aku, Kyouya!" Dino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hibari. Tak ada respon sama sekali

"Kyouya! Kau jangan bercanda! Kyouya!" Dino terus memanggil nama Hibari, tapi tentu saja tak dijawab

"Kyouya..." Dino memeluk tubuh Hibari, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya

"Jangan.. Tinggalkan aku..." dengan erat, Dino memeluk tubuh Hibari yang mulai dingin dan kaku itu. Ia terisak, menangisi kepergian orang yang dicintainya.

Dino menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipinya

"Selamat 'tidur' Kyouya" Dino mengecup kening Hibari dan menggendongnya pergi

**THE END

* * *

**

Soleil: Maaf dengan tulisan the end yang kesannya ga nyante gitu...

Rou: Soalnya dari tadi geregetan mau nulis tulisan the end, tapi endingnya ga ketemu-temu juga. Endingnya aja Abal gitu.. = =

Luna: Yang mau nge-flame silahk—

Rou: *ngelempar bata ke Luna*

Luna: Apaan sih?

Rou: Saya ini orangnya emosian... Panjang urusannya(?) kalau ngajak saya ribut *ditabokin*

Soleil: Berarti project ficnya ngurang dong, ya?

Rou: *Nari-nari gajhe* Iyaaa~ XDD

Luna: Selamat, ya, Author-san...

Rou: Er-en-er.. R&R~ /slapped/

Soleil: *ngambil toa* Sekali lagi, buat sekuel fanfic ini... Liat pollingnya di profile kita(?)... Lebih di utamakan jawab disana!

Rou: TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA UDAH MAU BACA FANFIC KI—SAYA! XDD


End file.
